


Tongue Tied

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Painful Sex, Pre-Hazbin Hotel, Rough Sex, Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: After Anthony has overdosed and gone to Hell, he met someone that'll change his life.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Val taking advantage of Angel's vulnerability is one of the reasons other than the contact, why Angel can't fully bring himself to stop loving him. After all, for the first few years, Val was nothing but loving towards him and gave him protection from the rest of Hell.
> 
> .... this is my first time writing gay smut, go easy on me.

It was easy to lure the damned soul in. Promise of protection easily had him, made better by the spider's surprise that Val wasn't disgusted by his love of men. Now, it was time to put this gangster to the test. Val's arm draped around Anthony's shoulder as he led him down the streets and into the building. Anthony sneaked one upwards glance at the moth demon next to him before immediately looking down once he noticed. The two stopped before a room that Val unlocked and gestured Anthony in. 

Getting the damned soul out of his clothes was quick. All it took was a kiss and quick tongue lashing to enamored Anthony enough for him to not notice the moth's hands groping and rooming his body until he loosened the spider's suit and allow it to slip off his shoulders and onto a pile in the floor. At once, Val pinned Anthony on the bed, pinning all four of the spider's arms down, and looming over him with a smile.

Anthony was out of words, not knowing what to say or do except allow it to happen. A light pink tinted his cheeks, "... this is gonna hurt ain't it?"

Val didn't answer. Instead, he caressed Anthony's cheek. The spider's body was covered in white and pink fur and very cute, well except for his feet but socks can conceal it easily. Val's eyes rested on Anthony's chest before locking on his eyes. Without warning, Val inserted his member into the spider's ass.

"Ow..." Anthony bit his lip at the sudden push, shutting one eye closed and gritting his teeth at the building friction. He panted, Val's grip tightened as he hiss under his breath. Val continued pushing in and out, pulsing and feeling his dick hardened each time Anthony moaned. It hurt. Anthony somewhat didn't expect such pain from doing it with a man. It felt awkward yet... nice in a way. He hadn't been in Hell long and now he had someone willing to drag him out of the dangers of the fiery pit before he even knew his name. 

Anthony panted, drawing quick gasps and breaths, desiring to grip the sheets as tightly as he could, "V-val..." Anthony's dick was resting against the moth's stomach, it twitched slightly and grew hard with each push. Val released one of Anthony's wrist and grasped at his member, smiling lustfully. Pre cum coated the tip of the spider's member. Anthony gasp, "Wait-" Val didn't wait, instead he inserted his mouth at the tip, making Anthony slam the back of his head on the pillow.

It didn't hurt. Rather, it was wet, warm yet cold, feeling the moth's saliva coat his penis, swirling around and tip. Val's mouth left with a soft "pop", the lower part of his body refusing to stop thrusting into the spider who was now moaning loudly. How fast Anthony manage to get hard delighted Val to no end. The little soon to be slut's ass needed a little work but it's nothing lobe and a little more push can't fix.

It wasn't long till Val halted in his pace, sweat beading on his skin as he released himself in the spider, softly moaning. In contrast, Anthony unleashed a loud and low groan, hands rubbing against Val's back, clinging to him as the rush of the moth's warm seed flowed in his ass and inside his body, filling him up.

The pain cease and Anthony felt his body convulse slightly before it relaxed and he flopped on the mattress, feeling sticky from the waist down and sweaty from all around. Val laid down next to him and lit a cigarette, red smoke emitting from his mouth, "Want some?"

Anthony nodded, weakly holding the cigar in his mouth as he stared at the smoke above his head and puffing to the ceiling. He smiled a bit, unaware if he was feeling warm from the hot friction between his legs, the ecstasy from smoking, or he saw a bright afterlife with the moth next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite having been a gangster while alive, I thought it might make sense if Angel was a bit naive when he first met Val. OF COURSE the first time is painful too.


End file.
